1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod devices and more particularly pertains to a new body support harness for a fishing rod for supporting an end tip of a fishing rod on a thigh of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,152; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,807; U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,482; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,653.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body support harness for a fishing rod. The inventive device includes a base member for positioning adjacent to a thigh of a wearer, a first mounting strap for mounting the base member to the thigh of the wearer, and a rod holder for receiving the end of a fishing rod. The base member has a front surface and a rear surface for positioning against the thigh of the wearer. The first mounting strap extends from the base member. The first mounting strap is designed to releasably encircle the thigh of the wearer. The rod holder receives the end of the fishing rod. The rod holder is pivotally mounted to the base member for adjusting an angle between the fishing rod received in the rod holder and the base member.
In these respects, the body support harness for a fishing rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an end tip of a fishing rod on a thigh of a wearer.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fishing rod devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new body support harness for a fishing rod construction wherein the same can be utilized for supporting an end tip of a fishing rod on a thigh of a wearer.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod apparatus which has many of the advantages of the fishing rod devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body support harness for a fishing rod, which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fishing rod devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member for positioning adjacent to a thigh of a wearer, a first mounting strap for mounting the base member to the thigh of the wearer, and a rod holder for receiving the end of a fishing rod. The base member has a front surface and a rear surface for positioning against the thigh of the wearer. The first mounting strap extends from the base member. The first mounting strap is designed to releasably encircle the thigh of the wearer. The rod holder receives the end of the fishing rod. The rod holder is pivotally mounted to the base member for adjusting an angle between the fishing rod received in the rod holder and the base member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the. U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod apparatus which has many of the advantages of the fishing rod devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new body support harness for a fishing rod which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fishing rod devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such body support harness for a fishing rod economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod for supporting an end tip of a fishing rod on a thigh of a wearer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod which includes a base member for positioning adjacent to a thigh of a wearer, a first mounting strap for mounting the base member to the thigh of the wearer, and a rod holder for receiving the end of a fishing rod. The base member has a front surface and a rear surface for positioning against the thigh of the wearer. The first mounting strap extends from the base member. The first mounting strap is designed to releasably encircle the thigh of the wearer. The rod holder receives the end of the fishing rod. The rod holder is pivotally mounted to the base member for adjusting an angle between the fishing rod received in the rod holder and the base member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod that permits a user to balance the rod on the user""s thigh for better balance and strength while pulling and fighting a fish while fishing.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod that keeps the rod on the side of the leg, preventing the fishing pole from digging into a wearer""s thigh.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new body support harness for a fishing rod that allows a wearer to easily release the harness using the multiple hook and loop fasteners on the waistband and straps if an emergency or dangerous situation arises.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.